1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating optical system and a projector device.
2. Description of Related Art
An image may be displayed on a screen or the like by a projector device known in the related art that radiates light originating from an illuminating optical system equipped with a light source constituted with a light emitting diode (LED) or the like onto a display element such as a reflective liquid crystal element (LCOS) or a micro-mirror device. For instance, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2009-217060 teaches a projector device that condenses light from a light source through a lens with a free curved surface so as to reshape the section of the light into a rectangle and radiates the condensed light onto a reflective liquid crystal element (LCOS).